Only You Forever
by Kirei Apple
Summary: Cinta seberapa pun kau menghilang dan jika memang yakin akan cinta pasti ia akan kembali. Seberapa pun membohogi bahwa cinta telah hilang namun jiwa tidak bisa berbohong bahwa kau tidak bisa berpaling. Hanya kau selamanya cintaku dalam hidupku. /AU, ONESHOOT. MIND RO RnR?


Suasana pesta di gedung hotel ternama di Konoha sangatlah meriah. Dekorasi elegan tertata dengan sempurna. Semua tamu telah datang untuk menghadiri pesta pertunangan anak bungsu dari Fugaku Uchiha dengan anak sahabat sekaligus koleganya Haruno Kizashi. Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura.

Suasana bahagia terasa, tapi tidak dengan sang aktor utama dalam pertunangan ini. Ia seperti di landa gelisah. Lima belas menit lagi acara akan dimulai, tetapi kenapa kekasih dan juga calon tunangannya belum tiba. Menengok memastikan pada keluarga sang kekasih yang sepertinya sama cemasnya dan ia melihat kakak Sakura yaitu Haruno Sasori pergi meninggalkan gedung yang menurut ayahnya ingin memastikan Sakura.

Ia mengeleng dan percaya Sakura-nya akan datang. Mengambil minuman untuk menghilangkan rasa khawatirnya. tersenyum, ia meminum dan mengeluarkan benda yang akan mengikat mereka.

'Drtttt...Drttt...' getaran di saku kemejanya membuat ia tersadar dan melihat siapa yang menghubunginya. Nomer tidak ia kenal tapi sepertinya ini penting -pikirnya- dan mengangkatnya.

"Hn."

_"Hallo...Uchiha S-a-s-u-k-e." _suara menekan disebrang telpon dan terkekeh.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke yang curiga.

_"Ah, sabar anak muda. Kau tau ini lah pembalasan!"_

"Apa mak..." bentak Sasuke yang terhenti oleh suara yang sangat ia kenali.

"_Kyaaa... Sasuke__-__kun..." _jerit suara perempuan yang membuatnya mencelos.

"T-tidak SAKURA... DIMANA SAKURA BRENGSEK... DIMANA..." Teriak Sasuke membuat semua memandangnya.

_"Aku ingin kau merasakan kehilangan juga sepertiku. Kau membuatku kehilangan perusahaanku ingat itu."_ ucap suara di seberang sana yang tertawa puas akan tindakannya. Dan ia memutuskan sambungan telponnya.

"Orochimaru... Ku bunuh kau! KUBUNUH KAU OROCHIMARU...! " Jerit pilu Sasuke yang membuat semua orang merasakan bagaimana ia sangat kehilangan orang paling ia sayangi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana pemakaman semua terasa sangat pilu. Isak tangis mengiringi pemakaman Haruno Sakura. Mereka sangat mengenal gadis periang dan manis itu. Tidak menyangka saat akan melaksanakan pertunangannya ia di culik dan mengalami kecelakaan yang membuat mobil yang ia tumpangi jatuh ke jurang dan meledak. Pelaku sudah tertangkap dan sekarang menjalani hukuman dan ia pastikan hukuman yang paling pantas yaitu mati.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendiri?" lirih Sasuke yang pergi meninggalkan makam sang kekasih. Ia sempat melihat kakak dari kekasihnya menyaksikan pemakaman dari kejauhan dan ia sempat melihat Sasuke memandang seperti orang marah dan terluka. Tak memperdulikannya ia langsung pergi. Ia butuh sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Only You Forever**

**By© Kirei Apple**

**.**

**.**

**Disclamer : Naruto © Masahi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Uchiha SSasuke**

**X**

**Haruno Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Au,typo, ooc, gaje, abal yang masih bertebaran**

••**DLDR••**

**.**

**.**

**oOo**

**Satu Tahun kemudian.**

Suara musik yang memeka'kan telinga tidak mempengaruhi sesosok yang telah dilanda mabuk berat ini. Ia terus meminum walau ia sendiri sudah hampir hilang kesadarannya. Saat ia akan menuangkan kembali, sebuah tangan menghentikannya. Menengok ia mendecih.

"Dobe... Hikz...apa?" kata Sasuke yang memang sudah mabuk berat.

"Berhentilah teme!" kata lelaki yang dipanggil dobe. Ia adalah Naruto Uzumaki sahabatnya dan Sakura.

"Hikz... Apa... Aku tidak bisa...hikz.." rancau Sasuke yang menenggelamkankan wajahnya pada meja bar.

"Kau akan membuat Sakura-chan sedih teme." kata Naruto mengingatkan Sahabatnya yang memang seperti ini setelah kematiannya Sakura.

"Ha... Ha... Dia, hikz... Tidak hikz...sedih. Dobe."

"SADAR BAHWA IA TIDAK ADA LAGI TEME. IA SUDAH MATI." bentak Naruto yang emosi karena sikap sahabatnya yang benar-benar hancur.

"DIA TIDAK MATI...BAGIKU DIA MASIH HIDUP SEBELUM AKU MELIHAT LANGSUNG JASADNYA NARUTO." Teriak Sasuke yang membuat semua memandang mereka dan tidak berani berurusan setelah tahu siapa yang berteriak tadi. Ia merosot hingga kini duduk di lantai dan menyender di meja bar. Ia kembali terisak. "Aku tidak bisa... Aku sangat mencintainya." ucapnya lirih.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa begini terus teme." lirih Naruto yang ikut mensejajarkan dengan sahabatnya dan ia menepuk pundak sahabatnya. "Aku yakin kita menemukan Sakura." kata Naruto yang entah untuk membangun yang ia maksud itu menemukan yang seperti Sakura.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkannya Sakura-chan? Kau tahu pasti akan seperti ini." lirih Naruto yang iba melihat penderitaan Sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

Suasana pagi hari di kediaman Uchiha sangat tenang. Mereka sedang menikmati sarapannya dengan damai.

"Ototou kenapa kau tidak memiliki sekretaris saja. Kasihan juga Kakashi yang menangani sendirian." Itachi membuka pembicaraan setelah selesai sarapan.

"Hn." jawab acuh Sasuke.

"Aku dan Tousan sudah membuka info untuk semua gadis agar mendaftar jadi sekretarismu." kata Itachi bermaksud menggoda adiknya. Namun pandangannya selalu sendu melihat adiknya sekarang yang seperti patung es. Ia sangat mengerti. Tapi ia ingin adiknya hidup kembali dari keterpurukan.

"Sesukamu." kata Sasuke datar.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa nak?" tanya Mikoto Uchiha, ibunya yang sedih melihat sikap putranya dan ia juga masih merasa kehilangan. Karena Sakura sudah di anggap seperti putrinya sendiri.

"Aku baik Kaasan." kata Sasuke yang merapihkan pakainannya dan siap berdiri.

"Jangan lupa nanti malam kita akan bertemu keluarga Kaguya." kata Fugaku Uchiha ayahnya menghentikan langkahnya. Tanpa menoleh dan berkata apapun ia melenggang pergi.

"SASUKE...HARI INI SELEKSINYA." Teriak Itachi yang ia yakin walau adiknya sudah jauh pasti mendengarnya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa menjodohkan Sasuke, Fugaku-kun?" ucap Mikoto yang cemas akan rencananya.

"Hn, ini adalah kerjasama. Karena itu permintaan mereka. Kita dalam masalah yang lumayan besar. Andai Kizashi masih hidup." kata Fugaku yang terpaksa dengan menjodohkan putra bungsunya dan sedih karena sahabatnya meninggal tiga bulan setelah kematian anak bungsunya yang tak lain calon menantunya.

"Aku tidak lagi tahu kabar Sasori." gumam Itachi yang juga sedih karena kehilangan kontak dengan Sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hentakan sepatu menggema di loby perkantoran terbesar se-HI. Ia berlari menerobos orang yang yang berlalu lalang hingga membuat semua yang tertabrak ada yang diam dan juga mengumpat. Tapi ia hiraukan dan terus berlari menuju lift. Sesampainya di depan lift, ternyata ada dua itu ia berebut memasuki lift yang terbuka. Namun karena penuh ia terdorong kembali keluar.

"Bagaimana ini..." keluhnya dan melihat ada lift sebelah ia mencoba menekan dan 'ting' terbuka. Dengan semangat ia masuk tidak mengetahui bahwa lift itu khusus hanya untuk orang yang memiliki jabatan di perusahaan ini.

Ia merutuki karena keterlambatannya. "Semoga belum selesai." Doanya dalam hati. Ia akan ke-lantai 7 dimana semua pelamar pekeja di seleksi disana. Sebenarnya ia heran kenapa tidak ada pegawai naik menggunakan lift ini. Menggeleng ia mengusir pikiran yang tidak-tidak. Lift berhenti dilantai 3 menandakan bahwa akan ada yang memasuki lift dengannya. Akhirnya...desahnya lega karena tidak sendirian.

Dua pasang kaki memasuki lift dimana ada seorang yang ada di dalamnya. Mengeryit dan terbelalak dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya. Rambut pendek dengan warna merah muda, mata emerald indah yang sekarang terhalang kaca mata bening tidak dapat membohonginya. Ia yakin, sangat yakin dengan penglihatannya. Menarik orang yang berdiri di depannya dalam pelukan. Ia memeluk erat seakan menumpahkan semua kerinduan dan rasa hancur yang selama ini membelenggunya.

"Aku yakin kau pasti kembali." bisiknya lirih dan semakin memeluk gadis yang sedari tadi mematung karena shock.

Membalas pelukan yang ia sendiri heran. Mungkin iba pikirnya. " Err... Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya gadis itu gugup.

"Sakura-sama akhirnya anda kembali. Selamat datang." Sapa seseorang yang juga berada di dalam lift.

"Kenapa kalian mengenaliku...maaf bisa lepaskan aku?" tanya gadis itu yang ternyata bernama Sakura.

'Ting'

Bunyi lift membuat Sakura sadar akan tujuannya dan dia melepas paksa pelukan itu dan belari. Semapat ia menoleh membungkuk dan tersenyum sebelum berbelok.

"Dia Sakura-ku 'kan Kakashi?" tanya Sasuke yang memandang kepergian gadis musim semi itu.

"Ya...dia sama seperti Sakura-sama tuan."

"Berhenti memanggil seperti itu. Ah...lantai 7 bukankah tempat seleksi para pekerja?" tanya Sasuke yang terlihat berbeda sekarang. Seperti aura seperti dulu kembali dalam sekejap hanya karena gadis tadi.

"Ya..."

"Kita kesana." kata Sasuke keluar lift mengikuti jejak gadis tadi.

.

.

.

.

"Benarkah saya di terima pak?" tanya Sakura memastikan. Ia sangat senang selama sebulan di Konoha akhirnya dapat bekerja walau hanya sebatas office girl ia sangat bersyukur. Entahlah kakaknya menyuruhnya untuk kesini itu saja. Ia sempat bertanya namun ia hanya menjawab nanti kau akan tahu. Dan jika saatnya kakaknya akan menyusul.

"Ya...selamat dan..."

"Dia bekerja sebagai apa?" Tanya seseorang yang membuat mereka menoleh dan membungkuk hormat.

"Eh...bukankah anda yang tadi itu?" kata Sakura yang melihat kembali sosok yang memeluknya tiba-tiba dalam lift itu.

"Bersikap yang baik nona. Dia adalah GM kita." tegur salah satu pegawai di ruangan itu.

"Ah...maaf." bungkuk sakura hormat.

"Tak apa. Mana surat kontrak kerjamu?" pinta Sasuke kepada gadis itu.

"I-ini tuan." jawab gugup Sakura.

Mendengus melihat tingkah Sakura. Ia ingin sekali memeluk kembali namun ia urungkan karena ia belum tahu apa benar ia Sakura yang sangat ia yakini ini dan yang pasti tidak ingin membuat gadis ini lari lagi. Sungguh selama ini hanya Sakura-nya yang boleh berbuat apapun terhadapnya. Suara robekan kertas yang tak lain adalah surat kontrak Sakura membuat Sakura heran dan marah.

"Apa-apaan kau!" seru Sakura yang emosi dengan tindakan kurang ajar atasannya itu.

"Maaf nona tapi sepertinya anda tidak..." kata pegawai yang menyeleksi tadi. Dan ia menjelaskan...

"Dia diterima!"

"Terima?"

"Ya. Dia jadi Sekretarisku. Kakashi bawa dia." perkataan Sasuke membuat semua menganga. Untuk apa gadis yang penampilannya saja bar-bar begitu diterima. Sekretaris itu cantik dan sempurna pikir mereka. Tapi penampilannya saja celana jins dan hanya memakai blazer dan lagi sepatunya bukan menunjukan ke anggunan. Dan gadis ini dibawah standar, pikir mereka melihat penampilan Sakura.

.

.

.

.

"Wah apa anda yakin saya akan bekerja sebagai sekretaris anda?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Karena Sasuke-sama yang memilih jadi aku percaya." jawab Kakashi yang mengajak Sakura untuk keruangan dimana ia bekerja.

"Aneh saja. Tanpa melihat dataku langsung saja menjadikanku Sekretaris." kata Sakura yang heran akan tindakan GM-nya itu.

"Nah sudah sampai. Silahkan masuk." kata Kakashi yang mempersilahkan Sakura masuk.

"Wah ini besar sekali... Ehh... Maaf pak GM-sama." antusias Sakura terhenti yang sadar ternyata ini ruang kerja atasannya.

"Hn." dengus Sasuke yang terkekeh. Untung ia menutupi dengan koran yan sedang ia baca.

"Duduklah dulu. Nanti meja untukmu akan dating." kata Sasuke yang menyuruh Sakura duduk di sofa yang berada diruangan yang besar itu.

Tak henti-hentinya ia berdecak kagum melihat interior ruangan ini. Rapi dan sangat nyaman pikirnya.

"Dia yang mendesain ini semua."

"Maksud anda?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Hn..mau minum apa?" tanya Sasuke yang mengalihkan pembicarannya.

"Jus Stroberi saja. Aku sangat haus." kata Sakura yang membuat Sasuke tersenyum. 'Masih sama' katanya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini apa... Kami-sama... " keluh Sakura yang tidak mengerti dengan dokumen-dokumen yang ia pelajari.

"Ada yang tidak di mengerti?" tanya Kakashi yang menghampiri meja Sakura.

"Kakashi." pangil Sasuke membuat Sakura dan Kakashi menoleh.

"Kau pulang saja dan Sakura kau lembur."

Tersenyum, mengerti dengan maksud tuannya Kakashi pamit. "Saya pamit. Jika ada yang bisa saya lakukan hubungi saya tuan."

"Sasuke... Kakashi ingat itu."

"Baiklah Sasuke aku pergi. Semoga menyenangkan." goda Kakashi dan ia pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. 'Akhirnya Sasuke telah kembali.' desah lega Kakashi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku menyerah!" keluh Sakura yang menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas mejanya.

"Kau payah." ejek suara yang membuat Sakura mendelik sebal. Ia kembali menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"Sudah tahu payah kenapa kau jadikan aku Sekretarismu?" keluh Sakura yang acuh kepada siapa ia berbicara.

"Kemarilah!"

"Apa?

"Cepat!" tegas Sasuke yang membuat Sakura menurutinya.

Sakura berdiri di samping Sasuke yang membuat pria 25 tahun itu mendengus. Ia meraih tangan mungil itu dan menariknya hingga duduk di pangkuannya.

"A-ada apa tuan?" tanya Sakura yang gugup karena tindakan atasannya ini. Entah kenapa membuat ia berdebar.

"Kau lupa padaku, Cherry?" tanya Sasuke membuat Sakura menoleh dan langsung melihat onyx yang memandangnya intens itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti." jelas Sakura yang memang tidak mengerti. Oh Kami-sama ia harus menghubungi kakaknya. Memberinya penjelasan dengan yang terjadi disini.

"Kau... Boleh 'kah?" tanya Sasuke yang masih setia memandang emerald itu intens. Dan Sakura mengangguk setuju. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa. Tapi ia merasa rindu dan nyaman bersama atasannya ini. Apa ia jatuh cinta? Ini tidak mungkin. Tapi kenapa...?

Mengeliminasi jarak Sasuke melepas kaca mata yang dipakai Sakura. Ia memandang emerald yang selalu membuatnya hangat dengan tatapannya. Mendekat hingga kedua pasang mata itu terpejam dan menghapuskan jarak mereka.

**Sasuke ****POV O****n.**

Aku yakin ini adalah kau Cherry. Aku yakin kau pasti kembali. Aku mencintaimu sangat. Apa kau bisa merasakannya. Kata hati Sasuke.

**Sasuke ****POV**** end.**

**Sakura ****POV****O****n.**

Kenapa...ada apa ini. Kenapa jantungku berdebar semakin kencang dan aku seakan sangat rindu sentuhan ini. Kami sama ada apa dengan diriku. Apa dulu kami punya ikatan. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan debaran ini. Kata hati Sakura.

**Sakura ****POV E****nd.**

Melepaskan pagutan mereka terengah-engah dan mereka masih saling memandang. Sasuke tersenyum melihat wajah sayu dan merah Sakura. Ia membawanya dalam dekapannya.

"Tetaplah disisiku." bisik Sasuke parau.

.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukan sepuluh malam. Sasuke masih sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumen yang harus ia kerjakan. Ia mengabaikan panggilan dan pesan karena ia harus datang dalam acara makan malam. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli dan ingin semakin lama di kantor. Menengok ke arah sofa ia tersenyum. Ternyata Sakura sudah tertidur. Ia melarang Sakura pulang dan berjanji akan mengantarnya. Menutup dokumen-dokumen dan merapikan semuanya ia menghampiri Sakura yan sedang terlelap.

"Selamat datang kembali Cherry." bisik Sasuke yang mencium kening Sakura lembut. Ia mengangkat Sakura dan menggendongnya ala _br__i__dal style_. Membawa Sakura pulang dan sepanjang jalan ia tersenyum lembut dengan memandangi wajah damai Sakura yang terlelap.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan ia sangat nikmati dan sangat berhat-hati tidak ingin membuat perempuan yang sedang terlelap ini terbangun. Biasanya setiap malam ia habiskan untuk menyendiri entah club atau tempat yang membuatnya bisa meluapkan emosinya. Tak henti-hentinya ia melirik dan tersenyum dengan apa yang sekarang ada bersamanya.

Memutuskan untuk membawa Sakura yang ia ketahui saat melihat datanya bermarga Akasuna. Ia akan mencari tahu apapun itu. Karena ia yakin sangat yakin. Membawanya ke apartement yang ia beli tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, ini adalah apartemen ia dan Sakura yang berencana akan tinggal bersama setelah pertunangan mereka. Ia dan Sakura hanya akhir pekan menghabiskan waktu disini bersama. Ia hanya sesekali ketempat ini semenjak Sakura meni-ah baginya Sakura hanya menghilang- dan kini kembali.

Langkah demi langkah ia sengaja tidak terburu-buru dan ingin menikmati moment ini. Ia tidak menggumakan lift. Ia menggunakan tangga menuju lantai delapan dimana apartementnya berada. Menggendong Sakura yang tertidur, senyum tak pernah hilang. Ia sangat bahagia dan hanya Sakura lah yang selalu membuatnya bahagia.

Memasukan kode dan pintu terbuka. Menutupnya, berjalan dengan kenangan yang menghiasi langkahnya. Moment dimana saat-saat mereka bersama. Tawa Sakura, manja, senyum dan semua tingkah membuatnya tidak mampu berpaling. Membawanya ke kamar mere-ah kamar ia dan Sakura. Kamar yang bernuansa putih dan ranjang berwarna gelap. Semua ini desain Sakura, akan tetapi menyesuaikan dengan pribadinya. Mendengus ia mengingat perdebatan mereka yang Sakura menginginkan kamar bernuansa pink. Meletakan Sakura di atas kasurnya ia melepaskan sepatu dan menyelimutinya. Memandang, ia merapihkan helaian merah muda yang berantakan.

"Kau tau...kau..." Menghela napas ia memandang sendu "Kenapa kau baru kembali?" lirihnya.

Onyx-nya menyipit melihat benda yang tersemat dileher Sakura. Tangannya terulur hendak menyentuhnya. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat Sakura mengerang dan mulai membuka matanya.

"Engghh... A-aku dimana?" ucap Sakura yang bingung dimana ia berada.

"Di tempatmu." jawab suara yang membuat Sakura terbelalak.

"Ah maaf...tapi saya..." kata Sakura yang langsung berdiri. "Mana sepatuku..." kata Sakura yang mencari-cari sepatunya..

"Untuk apa?"

"Saya harus pulang."

"Tengah malam begini? Tidak." kata Sasuke datar.

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada penolakan."ucap Sasuke tegas dan membuat Sakura menganguk patuh.

"Baiklah...biar saya tidur di sofa tamu saja."

"Kau disini."

"Eh...tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi Sakura!"

"Baiklah." jawab Sakura yang pasrah.

"Kutunggu di luar!" kata Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih kebingungan.

"Dia itu kenapa ya?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri dan pergi menemui Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa Sasuke sama?" tanya Sakura yang gugup.

"Kau... Apa boleh aku bertanya?" tanya balik Sasuke dan mendapat respon anggukan Sakura.

"Apa benar kau Sakura?"

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

"Marga?"

"Akasuna."

"Tinggal dimana?"

"Tinggal di Konoha. Yak, walau baru satu bulan saya disini. Sebelumnya saya tinggal di kota Suna."jawab Sakura yang membuat Sasuke yakin. Sakura memang ibunya bermarga Akasuna tapi selama ini mereka tinggal di Konoha.

"Kau punya kakak?" tanya Sasuke dan Sakura hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Aku sebatang kara." jawab Sakura yang berbohong. Ia ingat pesan kakaknya.

_"Jangan memberi tahu siapa jati dirimu sebelum kau mengingat semua Saku__-c__han. Saat semua tiba nanti aku akan menemuimu."__ I__tulah pesan kakaknya sebelum ia ke Konoha. Ia memang hilang ingatan dan maka dari itu kakaknya bilang mungkin dengan begini akan mengingat dan mengobati seseorang. Apa maksudnya' ia belum tahu semua._

"Aw sakit..."ringis Sakura memegang pipinya yang dicubit tadi oleh Sasuke.

"Kenapa melamun eh?"

"Ah t-tidah...he...he... Boleh saya tidur? Hoam..." kata Sakura yang menahan kantuknya dan membuat Sasuke mendengus geli.

"Hn. Tidurlah." ucap Sasuke mengelus surai merah muda Sakura dan pergi ke kamar tamu yang berada di dekat ruang tamu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang ia berada dikamar yang tadi ia sempat tertidur. Ingin melanjutkan tidur malah rasa penasarannya muncul. Ia merasa tidak asing dengan kamar ini, tapi ia tidak tau jawabannya. Melangkah kakinya menyusuri setiap isi yang berada di kamar ini. Emeraldnya menyipit, melihat foto atasannya dengan seseorang perempuan yang mirip sekali dengannya. Terdapat foto tertata rapi di tempat-tempat seperti di samping tempat tidur, di samping televisi dan dinding. Ia mengambil salah satu foto dimana sang perempuan yang mirip sekali dengannya tersenyum dalam dekapan sang lelaki yaitu Sasuke.

"Apa ini, Kami-sama apa ini yang Saso-nii maksud agar aku mencari sendiri kebenaran itu. Kenapa aku tidak mengingat." erangnya menjambak rambutnya prustasi. "Apa aku punya masa lalu dengannya?" rancau Sakura yang masih menjambak rambutnya. "Shh...sakit..."rintih Sakura memegang kepalanya dan semakin menjambak rambutnya.

_"Ha...ha..Sasuke__-__kun geli..."_ suara tawa seorang perempuan terdengar.

_"Kau...menggodaku Cherry." _bisik suara yang datang bergantian.

Ingatan seperti klise yang berputar-putar ulang. Terlihat dalam bayangannya Seorang perempuan tertawa dan berputar dalam gendongan sang lelaki yang tak lain ialah Sasuke.

_"Sasuke kun?"_

_"Hn."_

_"Kau mencintaiku?"_

_"Sangat."_

_"Jika aku pergi__...__"_

_"Jangan katakan hal mengerikan itu Sakura."_

_"Gomen...aku merasa hanya..."_

Ingatan kembali berputar dimana sang perempuan sedang berbicara terpotong oleh ciuman sang kekasih.

_"Apapun yang terjadi, kau akan tetap bersamaku."_Ucap Sasuke membawa sang perempuan yang tak lain adalah dirinya -Sakura ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ugh...sakit...Sasuke-kun." lirihnya yang mengerang dan tertidur di lantai.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke sudah siap dengan semuanya. Ia akan berangkat tapi sebelum itu ia mengecek Sakura yang ternyata tidak berada dikamar. Tapi ia berkesimpulan pasti ia menunggu di dapur. Saat ia melihat di atas meja tertata rapi sarapan roti isi dan jus. Mendekat ia duduk mengambil kertas yang terselip di bawah piring.

"Terimakasih atas semuanya. Saya berangkat dahulu karena banyak dokumen yang harus saya pelajari. Semoga anda suka."

Mendengus ia memakan dengan santai dan meminum jus tomat tanpa gula itu. Matanya membulat saat mencerna atau mengetahui sesuatu. Ia bergegas mengambil tas dan berlari keluar untuk berangkat atau mengejar sesuatu.

Ia butuh penjelasan. Hanya Sakura dan keluarganya yang tahu ia menyukai tomat dan tidak menyukai manis. Dan lagi hanya ia dan Sakura yang tau kunci kode apartementnya. Ia semakin yakin dan akan memastikan. Dadanya bergemuruh dan ingin meledak ia tahu itu Sakura-nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sedikit tergesa-gesa ia memasuki kantor. Tidak menghiraukan sapaan para pekerjanya. Ia sempat menghubungi Kakashi dan ia bilang Sakura sudah berada di kantor. Ia terus melangkah terburu-buru dan setelah sampai ia dengan tidak sabar membuka pintu ruangannya. Namun ia tidak menemukan Sakura melainkan keluarganya dan Keluarga Kaguya.

"Sasuke kun selamat datang."sambut ibunya yang menghampiri dan memeluknya.

"Hn. Ada apa kalian kemari?" tanya Sasuke yang mengalihkan pandangannya kepada semua yang berada di ruangannya.

"Sasuke perkenalkan ini Kaguya Shiho tunanganmu." kata ayahnya yang membuatnya mematung.

"Jangan gila." desis Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." tegur Fugaku "Kau tahu'kan ini harus."ucapnya seraya menepuk pundak anaknya.

"Aku tidak mau..."

"Tapi bukankah sekarang kau sedang sendiri...maksudku tak masalahkan." ucap perempuan yang bernama Kaguya Shizuka.

"Kaasan tahu kan aku sangat menyukai Sasuke kun dari SMA." Perkataan dari perempuan yang berambut pirang pucat yang di nyatakan tunangannya membuatnya memandang sengit kepada perempuan itu.

"Bagaimana untuk kalian supaya semakin dekat, Shiho jadi sekretarismu saja?" usul Itachi yang membuat Sasuke memandangnya dengan amarah siap meledak.

"Tidak. Sudah ada Sekretaris." tolak Sasuke.

"Benarkah?"

"Hn.

"Nah bagaimana, disini saja pertukaran cincinnya. Harusnya 'kan semalam tapi kau tidak datang, makanya kami kemari." kata wanita cantik berambut hitam yang tak lain ibu dari Shiho.

"Aku tidak..."

"Tolong nak...demi perusahaan kita." Mohon Mikoto kepada anak bungsunya. Sasuke mengangguk pasrah karena ia tidak tega jika keluarganya dalam masalah. Perusahaannya dalam masalah karena pihak yang menanamkan sebagian saham diperusahaannya hengkang dengan dalih mereka tidak mau rugi. Itu alasan konyol dan ia yakin ada dalang di balik ini semua. Perusahaan milik Kaguya corp menawarkan kerja sama yang otomatis menyelamatkan perusahaanya tapi ia harus jadi jaminan dengan menikahi putrinya.

Pertukaran cincin yang sangat terpaksa bagi Sasuke. Tepuk tangan bahagia tapi semua tahu jika ia sama sekali tidak bahagia. 'sakura' lirihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Di depan pintu pertemuan keluarga itu seseorang berdiri mematung. Ia diam dan terisak. Ia pergi berlari dan meninggalkan ruangan itu Seseorang sedari tadi melihatnya. Ia yang baru saja mengambil dokumen dari staf keuangan dan terhenti memperhatikan perempuan yang terdiam dan menangis di depan ruang atasannya. Ia bergegas mengejar perempuan yang berlari keluar gedung. Ia melihatnya! Perempuan itu sedang menangis di taman belakang kantor. Menghampiri namun ia hanya berdiri di belakangnya tanpa berkata apapun.

"Apa dia sudah tidak mencintaiku." kata Sakura dalam isakannya yang membuat orang dibelakangnya menegang.

"Aku kembali karenamu Sasuke kun..." kata Sakura pelan namun dapat terdengar jelas oleh orang itu.

Membalikan badan Sakura untuk menghadapnya. Ia ingin memastikan apa pendengarannya tadi benar atau salah.

"Sa-sakura-sama anda ingat..." tanya orang itu yang ternyata Kakashi asisten Sasuke. Dan Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Membawa Sakura dalam pelukannya "Akhirnya...ini adalah anda. Sasuke sama pasti sangat senang." kata Kakashi yang terharu. Ia tahu hubungan mereka dan ia sudah menganggap mereka seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Dia sudah bukan milik-ku Kakashi,"kata Sakura yang masih terisak dalam pelukan Kakashi.

"Kata siapa nona..."

"Tadi dia bertunangan." Lirih Sakura dan masih menangis.

"Ini bukan maunya..."jelas Kakashi.

"Tetap saja dia sudah dengan yang lain."

"Percayalah...Sasuke pasti akan mengatasi ini dan ia sangat mencintaimu. Kau tau betapa hancurnya saat kau dikatakan meninggal,"kata Kakashi yang mulai melepaskan pelukannya."maka dari itu aku mohon...tetaplah bersamanya. Tanpamu ia seperti orang mati." jelas Kakashi yang membuat Sakura semakin sakit dan sedih mendengar penderitaan Sasuke.

"Ayo kita kembali keruangan. Sasuke harus tahu kabar ini." Langkah kakashi terhenti oleh tarikan tangan Sakura.

"Jangan...belum saatnya." Pinta Sakura menggeleng lemah.

"Tapi..."

"Aku mohon..."

"Baiklah...asal janji anda tidak meninggalkannya." kata Kakashi yang tersenyum dan pergi mendahului Sakura.

"Aku harus bagaimana Onii-Chan..." lirihnya dan mengikuti langkah Kakashi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf Sasuke sama tadi saya ada urusan sebentar." kata Sakura yang baru memasuki ruangan kerjanya. Ia sempat melihat Kakashi memandangnya tapi ia menggelengkan kepala agar ia pegang janjinya.

"Hn. Kakashi bisa kau mengantarkan dokumen ini untuk Nii-san?" Pinta Sasuke yang sangat dimengerti Kakashi bahwa Sasuke butuh waktu berdua.

"Hm...baiklah aku pergi dulu." Kata Kakashi meninggalkan ruangan. Ia sempat melihat Sakura yang tertunduk dengan tangan gemetar. Ia memandang iba tapi ia sudah berjanji.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura bawa dokumen yang tadi shika kasihkan untuk di tanda tangani." perintah Sasuke dan Sakura menyerahkan tanpa mengatakan apapun dan kembali ke tempatnya.

"Kau baik-baik Saja?" tanya Sasuke heran melihat sikap Sakura.

Dan Sakura hanya menganguk tanpa menoleh.

"Aku ingin berbicara..."

"Maaf Sasuke-sama saya harus segera menyerahkan ini kepada tuan Shino." kata Sakura yang pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang memandangnya terluka.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu ini Sasuke merasa Sakura menghindarinya. Saat rapat pun ia duduk jauh bersebrangan dengannya. Hal ini membuatnya geram dan sudah cukup! Ia harus memastikan selama ini yang ingin ia katakan.

"Saya pamit dulu Sasuke-sama sampai jumpa." kata Sakura membungkuk dan berbalik meninggalkan ruangan tapi...

"Kau menghindariku?" tanya Sasuke.

Langkahnya terhenti tapi ia tidak berbalik untuk melihatnya.

"Berbalik!"

Namun Sakura masih terdiam. Membuat Sasuke membalikan badannya dan terkejut melihat Sakura menangis.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke memegang pipi Sakura dan menghapus air mata yang keluar dari emerald yang ia sangat rindukan. Melepaskan kacamata Sakura Sasuke mendekatkan diri meruduk. Tapi Sakura menggeleng dalam isakannya.

"Tidak...tidak..." Kata Sakura berbalik membuka pintu dan berlari meninggal ruangannya.

"SAKURA..." Panggil Sasuke dan berlari mengejar Sakura. Sungguh ia ingin memastikan kenapa semua jadi begini.

Berlari ia tidak menghiraukan orang-orang yang mengumat karena ia tabrak. Saat menggikuti orang untuk menyeberang yang ia tidak tahu bahwa lampu untuk kendaraan sudah hijau. Ia memejamkan mata pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi akan tetapi ia rasakan adalah tarikan sebuah tangan membawanya kedalam pelukan.

"Jangan...jangan pergi." suara yang sangat ia kenali. Ia hanya menggeleng dan kembali terisak.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku." lirih suara yang memeluknya erat.

"Kau yang meninggalkanku Sasuke-kun." bisik lemah dari Sakura membuat Sasuke tegang dan memastikan ia mengangkat dagu Sakura agar memandangnya. Emerald yang terluka ia sangat yakin ini adalah Sakuranya.

"Kau Cherry?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Kau..." Tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya ia membawa Sakura dalam pelukannya kembali. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu mungil ia berujar Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

.

Di sinilah mereka berada di kamar mereka. Sakura memandang pemandangan kota dari jendela. Ia masih terdiam dan masih belum ingin berbicara. Sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangnya ia menyambut menggenggam balik tangan besar yang hangat memeluknya.

"Ada apa hm...?" bisik Sasuke yang menaruh kepalanya di pundak mungil Sakura sesekali ia mencium pipi Sakura yang tak ingin ia lepaskan sedetikpun.

"Kau sudah menjadi milik orang lain." kata Sakura lirih.

"Aku akan batalkan."

"Tapi bagaimana?" sasuke membalikan badan Sakura hingga menghadapnya.

"Tak apa. Aku lebih memilihmu." Kata Sasuke membuat Sakura kembali terisak. Ia tidak tega harus membiarkan Sasuke dalam kesulitan.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kata Sakura membuat Sasuke tersenyum dan menempelkan kening mereka. "Aku lebih dan sangat mencintaimu." Ucap Sasuke yang kembali mencium Sakura.

Ciuman yang hasrat akan cinta dan kerinduan dari sepasang kekasih yang sekian lama baru di pertemukan kembali. Saling menyampaikan hasrat yang terpendam selama ini. Kepedihan, kerinduan dan kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan setelah yang mereka lewati.

Melepaskan pagutan mereka, Sasuke menempelkan kening mereka kembali. Mereka terengah dan senyum terukir dari bibir masing-masing.

"Malam ini, aku ingin bersamamu selamanya." kata Sasuke mengangkat Sakura dalam gendongannya dan Sakura melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Sasuke. Merunduk, Sasuke kembali mencium Sakura dalam gendongannya.

Merebahkan Sakura di atas ranjang mereka dengan hati-hati. Sasuke merapihkan helaian merah muda yang menghalangi Sakura. Mendekap dan kembali membawanya dalam ciuman panjang.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara desahan terdengar bagai nyanyian yang sangat membuat hatinya hangat. Sentuhan dan gesekan kulit yang berpeluh membuat mereka tahu seberapa besar hasrat dan cinta mereka masing-masing. Penyatuan kembali setelah sekian lama bertemu membuat mereka tak sanggup lagi untuk menjauh dan aliran yang mereka satukan membuat mereka tersenyum bahagia. Ya hanya dengannya hidupku. Itulah kata hati mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Udara malam yang dingin di taman sangat terasa. Dan membuat sebagian orang enggan untuk keluar jika tidak ada keperluan. Di bangku taman sepasang tetapi bukan kekasih yang sedang berkencan melainkan sahabat yang sedang bertemu.

"Apa kabar?" tanya lelaki yang menggunakan mantel hitam dan syal yang menghangatkannya.

"Aku baik. Ke mana saja kau...kau tahu aku mencarimu." ucap lelaki yang duduk disampingnya dan juga memakai pakaian hampir serupa.

"Ceritanya panjang. Kenapa kau korbankan adikmu Itachi?" tanya lelaki itu kepada sahabatnya yang tak lain ialah Itachi Uchiha.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Itachi kepada sahabatnya yang selama setahun menghilang dan tiba-tiba malam-malam begini ingin bertemu ialah Haruno Sasori.

"Kau pasti tahu maksudku. Batalkan Itachi." kata Sasori membuat Itachi heran Sasori mengetahui masalah keluarganya.

"Tapi..."

"Kau dalam bahaya dan aku tidak mau adikku terluka."

"Ma-maksudmu Sa-sakura...?"

"Dia masih hidup dan sekarang sedang bersama adikmu." kata Sasori membuat Itachi membulat.

"Benarkah? Tapi Sasuke tidak memberitahuku."

"Hampir dua bulan ia di Konoha dan dua minggu ia bekerja menjadi sekretaris adikmu."

"Tapi aku harus bagaimana? Jika kami membatalkan nanti perusahaan akan hancur."

"Bodoh."dengus Sasori.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Itachi yang heran melihat sahabatnya malah terkekeh.

"Maka dari itu aku kembali setelah menyembuhkan Saku-chan, mengelola perusahaan setelah di tinggal Tousan." kata Sasori yang tersenyum.

"Ah...aku mengerti. Baiklah...lagi pula sepertinya yang membatalkan akan Sasuke dahulu." Kata Itachi yang sangat yakin akan tindakan adiknya. Apalagi sekarang ada Sakura.

"Kau tahu aku selama ini mengumpulkan bukti tentang Orochimaru yang telah mencelakakan adikku dan ternyata dia adalah suami dari Kaguya Shizuka."

Perkataan Sasori membuatnya terbelalak. Jadi, ia yakin selama ini dalangnya sendiri adalah Orochimaru atau keluarganya yang ingin balas dendam.

"Kita harus menggagalkan ini semua. Apa kau mau membantu kami?"

"Ya demi Sahabat dan kebahagiaan adikku." kata Sasori yang serius ingin membantu dan juga membalas orang yang telah membuat adiknya hampir kehilangan nyawanya jika ia tidak menyelamatkan adiknya yang terlempar keluar sebelum mobil itu meledak. Ya karena saat itu ia melihat dan mengikuti kemana adiknya mereka culik.

.

.

.

.

Sinar keemasan membuat salah satu yang sedang terlelap menggeliat. Membuka mata, ia merasa sangat bahagia. Ini bukan mimpi, selama ini ia mimpi buruk dan kini cintanya telah kembali. Membawanya kedalam pelukan dan tangan yang menjadi bantalan seseorang yang sedang ia pandang. Rasanya ingin meledak dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Mengelus surai merah muda dan sesekali membelai pipi ranum dan bibir yang bengkak karena ulahnya semalam.

"Hmm... Ohayou..." sapa suara lemah yang baru saja membuka matanya.

"Ohayou mo..." ucap Sasuke yang tersenyum dan masih memandangi Sakura.

"K-kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Sakura gugup dan merona merah seperti tomat.

"Kau selalu cantik." kata Sasuke yang jujur dan tersenyum.

"Jangan menggodaku~"rajuk Sakura yang menenggelamkan kepalanya di lekukan leher Sasuke.

"Kau yang menggodaku. "

"Sasuke-kun...benarkah kau akan membatalkannya?" tanya Sakura yang kembali memandang wajah Sasuke untuk meyakinkan.

"Hn, pasti. Nanti malam kita akan bertemu mereka."

"Kenapa malam~...sekarang saja. Bukankah ini waktu libur." pinta Sakura yang merajuk.

"Sekarang aku masih ingin bersamamu." kata Sasuke yang membuat Sakura bahagia mendengarnya. "Dan sekarang aku ingin morning sex hn...?" bisik Sasuke yang sengaja menghembuskan nafas di telinga Sakura.

"Kyaaaa...ti..." teriakan Sakura terhenti dengan kembalinya Sasuke menciumnya yang kesekian kalinya. Sepertinya waktu tidak disia-siakan oleh Sasuke hanya untuk mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka keluarga Uchiha dan Kaguya berada, restoran mewah salah satu milik keluarga Uchiha. Mereka diberitahu anaknya untuk bertemu dan ada hal penting yang akan ia umumkan itulah pesannya.

"Itachi-kun adikmu mana, bukankah ada hal yang ingin disampaikan kepada kami?" kata Mikoto kepada putra sulungnya yang sedang memainkan ponselnya dan juga menunggu kedatangan adiknya.

"Hn. Sebentar lagi pasti datang." ucap Itachi tersenyum kepada Ibunya. Ia belum memberitahu semua yang terjadi. Masalah perusahaan sudah ia tangani olehnya dan Sasori.

"Apa kamu tahu Sasuke ingin menyampaikan apa?"tanyanya lagi kepada putranya.

"Hm nanti Kaasan tahu."kata Itachi tersenyum misterius.

"Ah mungkin Sasuke-kun akan membicarakan pernikahan kita. Bukan begitu Mikoto baasan?" kata Shiho dengan nada senang bahwa tahu Sasuke akan cepat-cepat menikahinya.

"I-iya..." Tawa kaku Mikoto menanggapi dan Itachi hanya mendengus bosan.

"Kaasan...Tousan..." panggil seseorang yang berada dibelakang mereka.

"Kamu datang nak...Sa-sakura?" ucap mikoto tak percaya apa yajg ada di lihatnya. Ia berdiri dan langsung memeluk Sakura.

"Sakura benarkah ini kau nak?" ucap haru Mikoto dan Sakura mengangguk dan juga menangis terharu. Akhirnya ia mendapat pelukan hangat yang selama ini ia rindukan setelah kepergiian ibunya dari kecil.

"Ah ayo duduk..." ajak mikoto untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Jangan bilang kau ingin membatalkan ini semua Sasuke-kun?" kata Shiho yang sedari tadi melihat kedatangan mereka dan ia tahu siapa Sakura yang ia sangat benci dari Konoha High School yang merupakan kekasih Sasuke.

"Yak benar."

"Sasuke jangan gegabah." Kata Fugaku kepada anaknya. Sejujurnya ia sangat senang tapi bagaimana semua jadi berantakan.

"Tenang saja Tousan. Kita sudah tidak tergantung dengan mereka." Kata Itachi yang meyakinkan ayahnya.

"Baiklah aku percaya kalian. Maaf Kaguya-san perjodohan batal dan aku tidak ingin memaksa anakku." Kata Fugaku dengan hormat.

"I-Ini tidak bisa!" Sanggah Shiho "Sasuke-kun miliku." bentaknya.

"Maaf nona Shiho...aku tidak ingin menyiksa adikku." bela Itachi.

"Kalian tahukan kerja sa..."

"Tenang saja kami baik-baik saja tanpa bantuan kalian."

"Kaasan bagaimana ini~" kata Shiho agar ibunya membantunya. Ia tidak akan membuat siapapun memiliki Sasuke. Karena Sasuke hanya untuknya itulah pikirnya.

"Sudahlah nak...ibu sudah bilang agar tidak melakukan begini. Maaf atas semuanya dan juga mantan suamiku yang telah mencelakakanmu nak." ucap tulus Shizuka kepada Sakura dan tidak menghiraukan permintaan anaknya.

"Hn. Kami permisi dulu. Ayo hime..." pamit Sasuke dan pergi menggandeng Sakura.

"SASUKE AKU MENCINTAIMU DAN SIAPAPUN TIDAK BOLEH MEMILIKIMU DAN INI PEMBALASANKU DAN AYAHKU." Teriak Shiho berdiri dan mengambil sesuatu di bodyguardnya.

Teriakan itu tidak membuat Sasuke menoleh akan tetapi Sakura menoleh dan terbelalak dengan tindakan Shiho yang tertuju pada Sasuke. Mendorong Sasuke dan...

'DORR...'

Sebuah peluru tepat mengenai perut Sakura.

"Sa-suke-kun..." Ucap Sakura yang ambruk dan tepat Sasuke menahannya.

"Sa-sakura...Sakura...KUBUNUH KAU SIALAN..." Murka Sasuke. Baru saja Sakura kembali dan sekarang...

"Sa-suke kun..." lirih Sakura yang menutup matanya.

"Sakura buka matamu...Sakura...SAKURA...!" jerit Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Musim telah berganti, butiran salju turun dengan perlahan. Seorang berdiri memandang butiran salju yang mulai berjatuhan. Ia memandang datar tetapi juga terpancar kesedihan disana.

**Flashback on.**

Ia berlari terus menggenggam tangan mungil yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Ia tidak menghiraukan tatapan orang melihatnya yang menangis. Ia tidak mau bahkan tak sanggup lagi kehilangan yang kedua kalinya.

"Maaf anda bisa tunggu disini." ucap salah satu suster yang membawa Sakura ke ruangan operasi.

"Selamatkan dia atau kalian yang tidak selamat jika Sakura-ku ..."ucap Sasuke yang prustasi dan menjambak rambutnya "Sakura." lirihnya.

"Berdo'a saja dan kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin." kata Suster meyakinkan dan menutup pintunya.

Sasuke menyender dan merosot hingga terduduk di lantai. "Kenapa melakukan itu...biarkan saja aku mati." ucapnya menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam lututnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar jelas bahkan mereka berlari. Mereka keluarga Sasuke dan Sasori kakak Sakura. Sasori menghampiri Sasuke dan membangunkannya dan mencengkram kuat kerahnya.

"Aku mengirimnya karena aku kasihan padamu. Tapi kenapa ini terjadi lagi." amuk Sasori dan...

'BUAGHH'

"Kau tahu saat dia amnesia dan kesakitan karena selalu menanyakan pemilik kalung yang ia pakai, dia selalu kesakitan memaksa untuk mengingat. Dan lagi aku mengirimnya padamu agar kau bisa melindunginya. Kau...KENAPA KAU MEMBUATNYA SEPERTI INI LAGI HAHH...?"

"Sasori...tenanglah. Kita tunggu dan berdo'a semo..." kata Itachi menenangkan tapi...

"Kau bisa tenang Itachi...dia adik-KU dan dia satu-satuya yang kupunya." Sengit Sasori.

"Yak aku mengerti...tenanglah do'akan Sakura-chan..." Itachi yang mencoba menenangkan.

"Yak maaf...aku tidak bisa kehilangannya. Dia satu-satunya alasanku hidup di dunia ini Itachi." lirih Sasori dan menghampiri Sasuke. "Maaf...jangan berpikiran buruk. Adikku pasti selamat." kata Sasori yang menepuk bahu Sasuke. Ia tahu Sasuke memang sangat mencintai adiknya dan ia percaya hanya dengan Sasuke akan menjaga dan membahagiakan adiknya.

Tiga jam sudah mereka menunggu dengan cemas. Tak ada yang berbicara dan bergerak. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiranya sendiri.

"Fugaku-kun bagaimana ini?" ucap Mikoto yang cemas karena menunggu operasi selesai.

"Serahkan semua kepada kami sama. Kita harus yakin." kata Fugaku mencoba menenangkan istrinya.

"Yak...Saku chan..." gumamnya lirih. Ia baru saja bertemu kembali anak perempuannya tapi hal mengerikan terjadi lagi kepadanya. Ia bersumpah akan memberikan perhitungan yang sangat pantas untuk mereka lihat saja. Ia tidak sanggup apalagi melihat begitu hancurnya putra bungsunya. "Sakura jangan tinggalkan kami lagi nak."ucapnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

'Cklek' pintu terbuka menandakan operasi telah selesai.

"Bagaimana adik saya dokter?" tanya Sasori begitu dokter keluar dari ruangan operasi.

"Maaf kita sudah berusaha." kata dokter lelaki yang memiliki rambut orange mata ungu memukau itu dan ia menyeringai. Menepuk bahu sahabatnya ia pergi meninggalkan dan membisikan sesuatu yang membuat Sasori tersenyum dan mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

"T-tidak...Saku...tidak...TIDAK!"

**Flasback off.**

Menghela napas ia kembali melihat keluar jendela yang menunjukan pagi tapi hawa dingin yang menusuk hingga ia enggan untuk keluar. Memejamkan mata ia merasakan sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangnya. Tersenyum ia menyambut dan menggenggam kembali tangan yang pas ia genggam.

"Memikirkan apa hm?" tanya suara lembut yang selalu membuatnya hangat.

Ia memejamkan mata saat selimut menyelimuti tubuhnya dan orang yang memeluknya. Ia bisa merasakan kulit mereka bersentuhan mendesis ia membalikan badan sehingga berhadapan.

"Masa yang suram. Aku akan membuat perhitungan dengan si orange bodoh itu." ucap Sasuke yang membuat Sakura mendengus.

"Sudah lah Sasuke-kun. Aku kan sudah kembali bersamamu." kata sakura yang bersender di dada bidang Sasuke yang tidak tertutup pakaian.

"Dia mengerjaiku dan bilang mencintaimu." ketus Sasuke membuang wajahnya ke samping.

"Pain-nii hanya bergurau Sasuke-kun. Sudah lah." kata Sakura menangkup pipi Sasuke dan berjinjit mengecup sekilas bibir Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Ah...kau sangat manis..." ucap Sakura dan tersenyum

"Tidak."

"Sangat Sasuke-kun. Kau itu ma-nis." tekan Sakura yang terkekeh.

"Sakura..."

"Hm..."

"Menikahlah denganku..." Kata Sasuke dan menatap kekasihnya intens.

"Kau ini kenapa sih Sasuke-kun. Minggu depankan kita memang akan menikah." kata Sakura mundur dan melepas selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka sehingga menampakan pemandangan yang membuat sang Uchiha junior lapar.

"Kau menantangku eh?" kata Sasuke yang maju mendekat tapi Sakura mundur.

"Apanya hm..." kata Sakura yang pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Kau tidak bodoh nyonya Uchiha." kata Sasuke yag menyeringai dan maju terus sehingga membuat Sakura jatuh ke ranjang.

"Menurutmu?" tantang Sakura tersenyum menatap Sasuke yang menindihnya.

"Morning sex eh?"kata Sasuke yang menyeringai dan langsung membungkam Sakura dengan lembut.

Ia bahagia karena sekarang mereka bisa bersama dan lagi mereka akan bersatu dalam ikatan benang merah. Hanya Sakura yang ia inginkan dan selalu selamanya.

"Ugghh...mffpphh..."desah Sakura tertahan karena Sasuke yang belum melepaskan pagutan mereka.

Seakan mengerti dan melepaskan ciumannya. Sasuke mulai merunduk kembali dan siap mencium kembali. Namun Sakura menghentikannya dengan menaruh jarinya di bibir Sasuke.

"Kenap hime, apa aku menyakitimu? Kau tahu disana sudah sangat menegang." kata Sasuke yang menahan birahinya yang Sakura hentikan. Hey ini sangat tanggung.

"Sebentar aku ingin bertanya." ucap Sakura yang mengelus dan merapihkan rambut raven Sasuke yang berantakan.

"Hn."

"Kau bisa merasakannya?" kata Sakura yang menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan membawanya menyentuh perutnya yang rata.

"Apa mak...?" kata Sasuke yang heran dan setelah ia paham ia membulat "Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke yang antusias.

"Hm..baru seminggu." ucap Sakura tersenyum dan mencium bibir Sasuke.

"Aa.." Sasuke membawa Sakura dalam pelukannya. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia sangat bahagia sungguh. Seakan bom yang meledak itu lah yang ia rasakan kebahagiaan yang sangat membuncah.

"Kau tidak bahagia?" ucap Sakura lirih karena Sasuke hanya diam menanggapinya.

"Bodoh."

"Apa katamu?"

"Mana mungkin aku tidak bahagia. Dia anakku."

"Anak kita Sasuke-kun."

"Yak...anak kita." kata Sasuke tersenyum dan kembali mencium Sakura. "Kita teruskan." bisik Sasuke dan Sakura hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Ku kira kau lupa Sasuke-kun.

"Mana mungkin aku lupa. Ini adalah makanan utamaku." kata Sasuke yang menyeringai.

"KAU PERVERT!" Teriak Sakura

"Hanya padamu honey." ucap Sasuke yang meneruskan kembali kegiatan yang sempat tertunda.

Dan pagi yang dingin mereka habiskan bersama dalam dekapan yang hangat yang mereka bagi bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

_Cinta seberapa pun kau menghilang dan jika memang yakin akan cinta pasti ia akan kembali. Seberapa pun membohogi bahwa cinta telah hilang namun jiwa tidak bisa berbohong bahwa kau tidak bisa berpaling. Hanya kau selamanya cintaku dalam hidupku._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**Mencoba pertama bikin OS... Padahal yang sebelumnya belum lanjut.. :(**

**Semoga mood nya bangkit kembali.**

**Ripiuuu kaliann membuatku semangat walau tidak berjibun tapi terimakasih.**

**RNR please^^**


End file.
